


His Greatest Achievement

by Vérë (Weltenweber)



Series: His Greatest Achievement [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Elrond, Everyone - fear the House of Fëanor!, Gen, Great Deeds, Heroism, Humor, Light-Hearted, Valinor, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltenweber/pseuds/V%C3%A9r%C3%AB
Summary: It seems Carnistir is not the only one whose view on great achievements is slightly twisted. Just what happened to those elves on Valinor and why are they so overly impressed with the Lord of Rivendell?Sort-of-sequel to Elrond's Greatest Achievement, but can be read as stand-alone.-----Slightly edited 08.11.18





	His Greatest Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not supposed to happen, but well, I went and did it again. I still blame those plot bunnies that refuse to leave me alone. 
> 
> So here is the sort-of-sequel to something that was actually intended as an Oneshot.  
> Reading Elrond's Greatest Achievement is not really necessary to understand this story, but recommended.
> 
> I have some things planned for that universe. So, there is probably more to come...
> 
> And now I won't bore you further and let you read - if you want. :-)

Elrond was happy. He had arrived at Aman joyously, looking forward to meet those who had sailed West long before him. And most of all, he had been looking forward to greet his beloved wife.

 

And what a beautiful reunion they had had! Filled with laughter and tears of joy of finally being reunited after centuries of living apart. They had celebrated way into the night and into the early morning. It had been indescribable. Wondrous.

 

He was very glad to be at Aman.

 

~*~

  
Elrond was surprised. An Elf, a Teleri, judging by his hair colour, had just passed him, bowing lowly and congratulating him on his ‘outstanding bravery’.

 

Then he shrugged. The Elf was probably talking about the time when he secured the retreat of his host from Eregion and quickly forgot about the incident.

 

He was, after all, very glad to live on Aman.

 

~*~

Elrond was confused. The vendor had just given him a huge discount. When he had asked why, the elf had simply smiled at him and said. ‘Anything for the one who stood against __him.’__

__

Elrond had blinked and simply assumed, that the vendor was talking about the time he and Gil-Galad had stood side-by-side against the forces of Sauron. After all, who else could ‘him’ refer to, if not to the Abhorred One? So Elrond quickly forgot about this incident, too.

 

He still was very glad to live on Aman.

 

~*~

Elrond was starting to get slightly concerned. Elves started to notice him. His name followed him in quiet, hushed whispers.

 

Why, o, why were those people talking about the Lord of Imladris? Elrond tried his best to forget this incident.

 

But despite his discomfort, he was still glad to live on Aman.

 

~*~

Elrond __was__ concerned by now. Elves had taken to walking up to him wherever he went, greeting him, voices full of respect, eyes filled with wonder and awe. He did not understand what he had done to receive such a reception.

 

Did it have to do something with his fight against the Nine? As he and the rest of the White Council brought down the mighty walls of Dol Guldur? Elrond could not forget about these incidents.

 

His anxiety notwithstanding, he was still all-right with living on Aman.

 

~*~

Elrond was exasperated. An entire host of elves had taken to following him around whenever he left his house, watching his every move and constantly gushing about his bravery. Not even Fingolfin, who had at one point opposed Morgoth himself, had gotten such a treatment!

 

So when Elrond even received a congratulatory handshake from __Tulkas__ of all people, he started to realize that something was __very__ wrong. And no matter how hard he tried, Elrond could definitely not forget about this incident.

 

Despite being rather disconcerted, he was still living on Aman.

 

 

~*~

Things were starting to get ridiculous. Hoards of elves had taken to crowd his nice and comfy house, leaving lots of gifts at his doorstep. The moment he showed his face at one of the windows, he was met with sparkling eyes full of wonder and worship.

 

Elrond hastily gave order to keep all the curtains closed.

 

Having his home clouded in darkness, Elrond felt a pang of anger when he thought about his life on Aman.

 

~*~

His patience had reached its limits.

 

An overzealous elleth had nearly accosted him at his bathhouse. Glorfindel almost fell over in laughter, as Elrond fled for the sanctuary of his bedroom, clad only in a short towel.

 

This night the Homely House closed its doors.

 

He was really fed up with his life at Aman.

 

~*~

His wife suggested a vacation. Elrond agreed. He had already thought about leaving for a while, too.

 

Disguised with a plain hooded cloak, he left in the cover of the night. His destination was clear. There was really only one place he could go to.

 

So he set out and followed the one path that even the Valar did not dare to tread.

 

~*~

He was welcomed warmly. The arms that wrapped around him in greeting made him feel safe and secure. Elrond almost felt like a child again, as he met the soft gaze of the one who raised him.

 

"Maglor."

 

~*~

Ambarussa laughed so hard, they nearly fell out of their chairs. Tyelkormo snickered. Curufinwë leaned against the wall and grinned brightly. Maglor exchanged a half-amused half exasperated look with Maitimo and Carnistir... seemed strangely pleased with himself.

 

Elrond was not amused by his extended family's reaction. "That is not funny.", he complained, sounding almost petulant.

 

"It is.", Tyelkormo disagreed, his amusement plain in his voice.

 

"Yes.", Amros agreed, straightening up. "I mean you ran from an elleth."

 

"In a towel.", his twin added helpfully.

 

"Yes such a __bravery__." , Curufinwë teased cheerfully. "No wonder they follow him in spades."

 

Carnistir smirked silently.

 

"Enough.", Maglor finally interfered before his brothers got on a roll and injured his poor foster son’s already rather bruised pride even further. "That towel incident aside.", his lips twitched. "Those reactions are still rather unusual."

 

"Moryo.", Maitimo who had kept an eye on everyone in the room, had noticed something in his younger brother’s expression. "What did you do?"

 

The attention turned to Carnistir, who gave his best innocent "Who me?" expression, that failed to fool anyone.

 

"Do not try to deny it.", Maitimo warned him. "I know this glint in your eyes. So what did you do?"

 

"Fine." Carnistir leaned casually against the windowsill and grinned at the room. "I might have leaked some info on our little half-elf’s achievement."

 

Elrond felt a sudden surge of dread, as he was hit by realization. "Please do not tell me, that you are talking about _that_."

 

"Oh, but I am." Carnistir’s grin brightened. "I made sure everyone knew that you had the guts to do _that_."

 

"Do what?", Ambarussa asked curiously.

 

"Why.", Carnistir answered matter-of-factly. " ** **Bite Nelyo, of course."****

****

Said Nelyo gave his younger brother a very unimpressed look.

 

Elrond Half-elven, son of Eärendil , descendant of Lúthien, herald of Gil-galad, Lord of Rivendell, bearer of Vilya and member of the White Council buried his head in his hands and groaned.

 

After everything he did to fight against the dark forces, __that__ was what people would remember him by? He had been a child at that time for Elbereth sake!

 

"Well. Now things make sense.", Tyelkormo declared thoughtfully.

 

Curufinwë tapped his finger against his chin. "They are really scared of us, after all. Nobody ever comes here." He paused and grinned at the only half-elf in the room. "Aside of Elrond, of course. But he does not count."

 

"Why, thank you." Elrond glared at Curufinwë who simply smiled back pleasantly. 

  
"Don't forget that they even evacuate the town when we go for a visit. ", Carnistir added cheerfully. 

 

His brothers nodded in happy agreement.

 

"Why does it seem like you are extremely proud of that?", Elrond asked dryly.

 

"Because we are.", seven voices answered unashamedly.

 

Maglor comfortingly patted his exasperated foster son’s shoulder. "Look at the bright side. At least you can bathe in peace."

 

The room dissolved in laughter.

 

And despite being relentlessly teased, Elrond was very glad to stay at Formenos.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who started with this part and want to know why the elves are so scared: It will become clear during this series.  
> And no, it is not the _obvious_ reason.


End file.
